Gatomon
Gatomon, known as in Japanese, is a Digimon creature from the Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. Despite her size and mischievous nature, Gatomon is stronger than she looks as long as she has her Holy Ring on her tail. Without it, her power decreases and she is only as strong as a Rookie. There are several different Gatomon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gatomon is in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Kari Kamiya. A Salamon appears in Digimon Frontier as what has hatched from Ophanimon's digi-egg. Description Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with enormous tiger-like hands, which are actually copied from Saberleomon's data. She wears the holy Tail Ring that gives her powers. It turns out that in Digimon Adventure 02 (where she is one of the main characters), the loss of the ring turns out to be the key event of the series (also reducing her power equivalent to that of a Rookie). In the dub, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice. The Japanese version, however, has her in a much older voice to reflect her maturity as an Adult level Digimon. As Salamon, she acts more youthful like many of the Rookie level Digimon. Her name, "Gatomon," comes from "gato", which means "cat" in Spanish, Greek, Italian and Portuguese, whereas her Japanese name comes from the word "tail". Though she is a Champion level Digimon, she is just as big as the other Rookie level Digimon. Attacks * Lightning Paw (Neko Punch): A lightning-fast punch * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. * Cat Tail : Uses the Holy Ring on her tail to block attacks. Appearance Gatomon is a main character in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, as well as the movies Digimon Adventure (The Movie), Our War Game!, The Golden Digimentals and Diaboromon Strikes Back. Gatomon first appeared in Digimon Adventure as a malicious Digimon working for Myotismon. As a Digi-Egg, Nyaromon had been separated from the other seven Chosen Digimon. When she later digivolved into Salamon, Myotismon took her under his wing and she receives brutal beatings whenever she scowls at him. Salamon eventually naturally Digivolved into Gatomon and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, Demidevimon, as the two competed for their master's favour. Her only friend was Wizardmon, a Digimon who Gatomon had once helped and vowed to return the favor. Gatomon accompanied Myotismon and his army in the assault on the Real World in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined, who Myotismon was determined to destroy. Thanks to Wizardmon, Gatomon realized that she was in fact the chosen partner Digimon for the eighth member, Kari Kamiya. However, Myotismon also discovered this and captured Gatomon and used her to identify Kari. When Gatomon refused, Kari willingly gave herself up to stop the bloodshed, despite the protests of Gatomon and the other DigiDestined. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Wizardmon, fought Myotismon to save Kari. During the battle, Wizardmon sacrificed himself for Kari. Gatomon was devastated by Wizardmon's death, and Digivolved into Angewomon to fight Myotismon. By absorbing the power of the other Digimon into one of her arrows, Angewomon had apparently destroyed Myotismon. However, Myotismon's entity endured and he became VenomMyotismon. After the following battle Gatomon accompanied Kari and the other DigiDestined back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Gatomon returned as a main character in the second Digimon season, Digimon Adventure 02. Three years had passed since the adventures of the original DigiDestined, and now, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World and enslaving the Digimon. Gatomon was reunited with Kari but had lost her Tail Ring while escaping a Unimon under the control of a Dark Ring. Without the Tail Ring's holy power, Gatomon's power was greatly reduced to roughly that of a Rookie level Digimon. In the last episode of the series, Gennai returns the missing Tail Ring to Gatomon. Apparently it was found by the forces of good. Gennai explains that the Ring served as a means to contain the dark energy of the Digimon Emperor's fortress, and that its power was what allowed DNA Digivolution to take place. Other forms The name "Gatomon" refers to only the Champion form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gatomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). Unlike the rest of the DigiDestined Digimon, the Champion form is the most common and preferred form for Gatomon. A higher amount of energy is required to stay in a higher form. Songs * Gatomon has one image song called "Getting Up" and has another with Kari (voiced by Kae Araki) called "Shining Star." Trivia * In the Digimon Adventure 02 CD drama The Road to Armor Evolution (道へのアーマー進化, Michi e no Armor Shinka), as Kari unintentionally picks Cody's D-Terminal, Gatomon Armor Digivolves with the DigiEgg of Knowledge, resulting in Butterflymon. Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional angels Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional dogs